»Flirtations
by soxx
Summary: Wally and Kuki, flirt masters of Hendrie Middle School. Rated T because they're teens.
1. Chapter 1

Two chapters, prior will be explained in an upcoming piece.

Think of this…. As a little trailer. 

Flirtations between Wally and Kuki, teen years.

Enjoy.

"Where's my—Wally, give me back that note!" Kuki Sanban demanded.

The bell to end Science class had just rung, and the only two students left in the classroom were Wallabee Beatles and Kuki Sanban.

"Oh, this note?" taunted Wally, playing dumb but with his jade green eyes glimmering mischievously. His shaggy honey blonde hair swept to the side when he cocked his head evilly.

"Yes," Kuki retorted strictly tilting her own head inwardly, causing her silky, shiny black side bangs to fall forward. The rest of her hair was tied up on the top of her head in a cheerleader ponytail, "_that_ note."

The two always played this way; mostly with each other but with other people too. At fourteen, flirting was an everyday activity.

Wally stood up with the folded paper, as Kuki hopped up on her feet to try and snatch it away. He stretched his arm up high above her head. Ever since he had his growth spurt half a year ago over the summer, he'd been amused with taking advantage of it.

"Give it back!" Kuki said again, but she couldn't help to chuckle while reaching up and falling over into him.

Wally hastily slung his sling bag onto his shoulders and sped to the front of the classroom. Kuki chased, and grabbed the strings, which halted him and he stumbled back. She wrapped her arms around him and grabbed at his forearms as he began unfolding the note and shifting around wildly to release her grip.

"Hey girl!" Wally read aloud. "Heeeyyy Christy (smiley face)"

"Ohmygod, stop!" Kuki shrieked. Kuki grabbed her folder off her desk and swatted Wally in the back of the head. He power walked along the perimeter of the individual desks in the bright, empty classroom. She chased and kept swatting at him.

"What are you doing… Friday…" Wally continued loudly.

"'N''M''U'"

"Same. Want to go… to… the mall?" Wally said while jogging.

Kuki swatted him in the butt with the folder. Suddenly tossing the note to the ground, Wally spun around as Kuki lurched for it. He caught her around the narrow waist of her green three-quarter sleeved thermal shirt as she tried to claw his arms from her.

Once she escaped, she bent over to grab the note and Wally couldn't help himself from impulsively swatting her on the butt himself with his palm.

She sprung all the way up and turned around dramatically to him with her mouth wide open, but in a playful kind of way. Wally grinned and shrugged, when Kuki grabbed him by the waist and they started wrestling at the front of the classroom. It was more like they were rolling around and he was gripping her forearms and trying to restrain her as they laughed from the queasy butterflies in their stomachs.

It was at this point that Kuki's head turned up and Wally watched her face fall from hovering over her. His head veered up as well.

There stood their wide, silver-haired science teacher, Mrs. Cambrian. She was absolutely psychotic and assigned ridiculous punishments.

"You two are just teeming with more and more hormones by the day! I ought to teach you two a big lesson," she spat venomously, "In face, I will."

Wally's jaw dropped, and he glanced down at Kuki, who of which he was still sitting on. Her almond shaped violet eyes looked fearful and pleading.

"Gym, today after school. You will be scrubbing it far past the point that your muscles are sore."

"WHAT?!" Wally out-bursted. "We were just playing around! Class was completely over! The bell rung like a century ago!"

"My classroom, my rules." And with that Mrs. Cambrian wisped away to go eat lunch.

Wally looked down at Kuki and released her forearms. Her pointed nose and glossed lips wore an angry expression.

"Thanks a lot, Wally," she said, gruffly with anger.

"Thanks a lot _Wally_? You were doing it, too!" he retorted hastily, refusing to ever blame himself.

"If you really wanted to know my business, you could have written me a note saying so," she said sharply.

"I was just playing! I don't care what you and your bimbo girly girl friends talk about!"

"Well, I don't care about you or the pigs that you call friends!" Kuki said hotly.

"If you didn't care about me, you wouldn't flirt with me so much!"

Kuki turned around from her messenger bag she was packing up with an appalled expression on her face.

"ME FLIRT WITH YOU?! Wally Beatles, there is not a day we have attended this school that you haven't been the one to flirt with me in some way that I would try and restore the sanity you decided to take away ever since your stupid growth spurt!" Kuki exploded, and firmly walked to the door.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Wally screeched, following, "Ever since I had that "stupid" growth spurt you haven't been able to stay _away_ from me!!"

They were walking down the deserted hallway, previously bustling with students who were now in the cafeteria.

"No, no, no, no, no," Kuki said, eyes wide, "Ever since _you_ came back from Austrailia and _saw me_, you've been gazing at my chest and my butt like its your obsession!"

"NEWS_FLASH_! Every boy in this whole school gazes at your chest and your butt! Like I'm guilty! And trust me, I'm not the one who's been staring! It's like you can't get over it that I'm suddenly tall and handsome!"

Kuki gaped at him, disgusted. "They say when boys get taller it makes them a little more confident, but you're, like, unbelievable! You are the most conceited boy in this whole school! I think I liked it better when you would shove me off of you when I would hug you _before_ you visited Austrailia," she told him coldly.

Wally stood still for a second, feeling as though he had been winded. Kuki stared at him hard, hands on her hips. He lifted his head slowly and tilted it downwards again.

He wanted to tell her how he was simply ecstatic about how he'd grown so much taller. _Finally_, he wasn't the shorty anymore. It was also true that his face got a little bit longer and his jaw a little more squared, and he had grown his hair out to shag down perfectly along his face. Not to mention the tennis balls of muscles that had formed on his arms, and the depths in his stomach, and the fact that he was three times stronger than before. His _voice_ was even sexy and deep, with the Austrailian accent and what-not!

Maybe he did become a little conceited about his new look somewhere along the line, but since he was in the heat of the noisy argument, he said,

"Whatever. See you in the gym at 2," and spun on his heel with Kuki standing and scoffing, appalled in the background.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm glad you guys like this 3

Just something on my mind.

Kuki stood with her weight shifted onto one leg and her thin arms crossed as she waited for Wally to arrive.

She heard him bidding goodbye to his friends loudly before entering the gymnasium.

He was wearing his jeans, sneakers, and regular orange jersey with the number '04' on it in team letters.

For a moment, he seemed to forget he was not on good terms with her, but when he remembered, he snatched up one of the buckets and sponge and took it to the farthest corner of the gym away from her.

Kuki, on the other hand, was still clad in her Reeboks, the "shorty short short green Soffee shorts," as Wally had dubbed them, and a pink v-neck shirt; her gym uniform.

She got down on her hands and knees and began scrubbing right there.

The gym was completely empty otherwise, and since the ceiling was so high, it echoed.

They went on, only the sound of the sponge slopping against the floors to be heard.

Two of Kuki's friends, Jamie and Em, had their heads popped through the entrance of the gym doors, and called her name loudly.

Kuki looked up and grinned, then excitedly got up on her one knee and walked over to them as they came out from the door. Yet, in the process, Kuki knocked over her bucket of soapy water, but ignored it.

"Um, why are you on the complete other side of the whole gymnasium instead of right next to him?" Jamie, a girl with layered light brown hair asked.

"Yeah, for real," said Em, who today wore her own brown hair scrunched, "I would be right behind him checking out his butt."

The subject of Wallabee Beatles was one that girls in the school conversed about often. After all, he was the school heartthrob ever since his interest in girls peaked this year. And ever since his "transformation."

Kuki scoffed. "I'm pretty much disgusted with his adorable egotistical behind right now."

The girls continued to talk, Wally scrubbing tensely as they completely ignored him and he did the same, until Mrs. Cambrian stepped into the room.

"Ladies!" she belted, abruptly.

Thus, Jamie and Em left the gymnasium in a flash and Kuki scurried to get back to work.

After a few seconds, Mrs. Cambrian waddled down the hallway and Kuki needed more water in the bucket.

But the hose outside was right beside the door where Wally was working, which meant she actually had to go near him.

So, she gathered the bucket up and walked along the floor, Wally not even glancing over his shoulder despite he wanted to know where she was going, as he could hear her footsteps coming closer and closer.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, and in the same second they stopped, Kuki yipped and toppled into him, knocking him over.

She was laying on his back, rubbing her head.

Wally rolled his eyes. He wasn't really even mad at Kuki any more, but refused to speak to her first.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Are you okay?" he mumbled back in a false careless tone.

"Yes."

Kuki stood up and continued outside, Wally watching her. Watching her butt, really, and her waist, and her legs, but also watching as she propped the door open and stepped out into the warm May afternoon.

He also watched as she struggled to turn the un-greased hose wheel.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked after a while, still trying to seem like he barely cared.

"Yes."

Wally picked up his sponge and went outside, as well. He grasped the wheel and tried to turn it, but even with his greatest amount of strength it wouldn't budge.

"Be right back," he said, dropping the careless tone. Wally returned a moment later with a can of WD-40 he obtained from the unlocked janitor's closet. He sprayed it all around the stub of a pipe that connected the wheel to the brick wall and finally got it to turn.

Unfortunately, the mouth of the hose that Kuki held limply while she watched him work gurgled to life and spat a powerful jet of water at the back of his orange jersey.

Wally sprang up to life, the cold water startling him, but felt nice in the heat. Hastily, Kuki spun the wheel around so the hose died.

"Oh-ho…" Wally said, grinning and breaking the tension between them just a little bit.

"No, Wally, no!" Kuki shrieked.

Wally picked up the hose and quickly spun the wheel as Kuki dashed away from him towards the empty parking lot and street and large athletic fields.

Wally chased after her and whipped the hose downwards, causing a diagonal line of heavy droplets to hit Kuki in the back.

She turned around with a mischievous grin of her on.

"Oh, okay, that's it!"

"Bring it on, shawtyyy!" Wally cried.

Xxx

End.

Stupid? Sweet? Made no sense? Want more?

Let me know.

Peacee D


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, alright, I know I said I was going to update this when I was done The Bet (which you should go read) but I am punished today and totally have time for it.

Ugh, long story why I'm punished, funny though, PM if you wanna know.

Anyway, just to let you know, after this, Flirtations will be just a bunch of random Kuki & Wally one-shots or little three-shots like this one. Or I might add ONE more chapter of aftermath.

And yes, I continued this by demand.

By the way…. It's a little graphic. And intense. Tell me if it gives you butterflies.

"Okay, we're both definitely soaked, are you happy now?"

"Yes, Oi em."

"Good."

Kuki looked up from the ground, panting heavily, as she leaned on her own knees. Water dripped from her onto the blacktop, as her hair was soaking wet in it's pony tail, and her side bangs drooped into her eyes.

Wally's clothes sagged down further before, with the weight of the water fresh in them, and his hair became a darkened blonde and fell limply around his face, bangs drooping into his eyes as well the way it used to when they were ten.

She stared into Wally's face, as she thought he was looking at hers. Though, it seemed his path of vision was a little off, for his eyes seemed to be angled at a little below her face… and in the position she was in, that meant he was most likely looking at one thing…

Or, two, in this case.

Just as Kuki realized this, Wally's eyes zipped up to meet hers, and he put on a sly little grin at her. She narrowed her eyes sourly and glared up at him poutily.

"Eh.. your shirts koinda see through… just lettin' ya know, sheila…"

"Oh, thanks for alerting me, big smart Aussie man." Kuki remarked venomously.

"Wha—hey! Oi was just lettin' you know!" shrieked Wally, as he sprung upward and threw his arms in the air.

"Let me borrow your gym shirt." Kuki demanded, standing upright once again.

"Ohh, yew don't want that, it all sweaty and what-not," claimed Wally in sing-song, crossing his arms and eyeing her playfully.

She knew his sling bag was in the gym, and again, just as she realized this, he snapped to attention.

They both sprinted back into the gym, water dripping off them and pelting the ground.

"Rahhh!" growled Wally, as he roughly wrapped his arms around Kuki's waist from behind and lifted her off her feet.

She kicked and laughed and shouted for him to let her go.

"WALLY YOU PUT ME ON THE GROUND RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

"No!" he said, but laughed as well. Wally spun around, making her shriek and water pelt the ground.

He put her back down and she immediately lunged for the black sling bag on the gym bleachers.

Once she clutched it in her hands, Wally reached for it and tried ripping it from her clutches.

He had to admit, she was pretty strong.

For a girl.

She always had been, even when she was less…. What was the word? Less… naïve? Or angelic? When Kuki Sanban was a little girl, she was extremely sweet and cute and adorable.

Now she was gorgeous and a little more feisty, if he could say so himself.

He didn't mind it, as he looked at her bite her lip and pull with all her might.

As he glanced…to where he was checking out before. Suddenly, his muscles relaxed and his grip weakened, and he released the sling bag, as she stumbled back. Kuki practically tore open the sling back and whipped out the large white T-shirt.

"Ha!" she said in victory. Yet, her face fell as she saw Wally's thoughtful frown and furrowed brow. Again, he wasn't looking at her face. "What?" she piped.

Wally shook his head and waved her to be dismissed. "Go take it and change."

"Okay…"

Wally stared at her as she walked over the entrance to the girls locker room.

She tried yanking at the door, but it remained locked.

"Ughh… it's locked," she said over her shoulder, voice echoing around the gym.

A moment of door rattling passed.

"Change roight here."

Kuki turned around, and Wally could see her furrowed brow from all the way across the room. "Wally, don't be ridiculous," she said, and continued trying to open the door.

"Whoa, Oi didn't mean so Oi could look, or anehthing! Oi won't look!"

Kuki turned back around. "No, someone could come in and see!"

"Alroight, how about you put my shirt ovah the wet one, then take the wet one off with moine coverin' it?"

"Okay, good idea."

"Oi know."

Kuki pulled Wally's shirt over her head, but didn't slip her arms out, but inside her shirt and then pulled that one up to her neck.

Wally watched her, leaning back on the wall of bleachers that stood about a foot above his head, in complete fascination.

He knew he liked her. Since he was, like, eight, he had been crazy for her. Now.. he wasn't so sure it was just liking. Wally was afraid he was actually starting to fall in love with her…

Kuki Sanban swallowed up all of his thoughts. When he was bored in class, whenever he was by himself, he thought about her, and not just her "girl properties" but also every word she said to him, the sound of her voice, the smoothness of her skin, the sound of her singing all her favorite R&B and hip-hop songs out loud. The way she held her books, the feeling in his stomach when she looked at him, which got worse and worse.

All of this added up to the twisting, fleeting, sickeningly powerful urge he had to pounce on her and kiss her and have her mess up his hair and him mess up hers and just kiss her and kiss her….

Though sadly, all he could do was look at her and chase her, and grab her. Why?

Wally knew he had to marry Kuki Sanban. He was 99 sure she would be his bride.

And the 1 was if he were to unfortunately die young, or if she would.

Then he guessed he would stay single forever.

It was no joke—once Wally found something he really liked, he wouldn't let it go. He wouldn't let her go, like all his secret little grade school girlfriends and all the girlfriends he now went through like CDs and soda cans.

Sometimes, though, the urge and drive he had to kiss her was so overpowering, it blew all of that thinking out of proportion.

"Wally…?" Kuki called again.

"W-wot?" he stuttered, as if she had caught him doing something wrong. "Nothin' just spacin' out," he additionally informed her.

"I didn't…." Kuki sighed, "whatever."

Wally gulped quietly.

"Wally, sometimes you are so random…" she said airily, as she bloused the shirt in her shorts, which were now damp.

He stayed silent.

"So, yew can keep tha shirt, okay?" he told her.

"Alright." She said, smiling. The two began walking, until she paused to finger her bangs, then tug out her luscious cheerleader ponytail. Her hair fell straight down below her shoulder blades, thinned out slightly because it was wet.

It was hard for him to pretend he couldn't smell her delicious fruity shampoo, as she now fingered through the rest of her hair and smoothed it down. For once, she left it down.

Wally watched silently as she did this, interested. She glanced up at him with her head down.

"So, wanna get back to these floors?" she suggested. They were near the spot where Wally was working.

"Sure, okay."

Kuki jogged out the gym door to fetch the bucket she filled minutes ago, as Wally got the sponge she left lying all the way across the gym.

"So, can I work next to you now?" she asked, almost sarcastically.

"Yew sure can," Wally said, as he thrust the sponge towards her.

They bent down and got to work, scrubbing. It was silent, and all that was heard was their grunting when scrubbing out the tough spots, and the slathering of water on the floorboards.

About almost half an hour later, Wally said, "Okay, wanna take a break?"

"YES." Kuki practically shouted.

He dropped his sponge at once and hopped up on the one row of bleachers that was left out, then pulling himself up to the top row.

Kuki did the same and collapsed to her seat. "Woo…" she sighed.

"Tough work, eh, chick?" Wally said, grinning.

"Psht, no."

Wally tilted his head in towards her.

"Okay, yes."

He laughed lightly, as she smiled.

"So, Wally," Kuki said, "am I your number one shawty?"

Wally stopped smiling and looked at her, as she turned towards him and rested her head on the wall. Then he looked at his feet on the wooden row above the one they were sitting on.

"Sure," said Wally, "whoi not?"

Kuki smiled at him, charmingly, as usual. His stomach bounced, but just as it did, he turned around and poked her in the stomach.

Immediately, she began laughing like crazy, slapping his hand and arm.

If there was one thing Kuki Sanban would always be, it was being ticklish.

Then, he wiggled his fingers on her stomach lightly.

Kuki tried to restrain him, but only fell to her side because she was weak from laughing. Then, she accidentally fell into the footrest row of the bleachers, wood surrounding her on both sides, and he just kept tickling her.

Wally could be called a master at tickling Kuki Sanban, actually, because he was poking every spot effectively. He shifted down to her level, kneeling on the footrest surface she was sitting back on.

"Ohmygod, Wally, stop!" she cried again, giggling uncontrollably.

"Do yeh really want me to stop?"

"…Ye-hess!" she said again between laughter.

"Alroight, as yeh say, girly." Wally lifted his hands, and placed them on the surfaces of the bleachers above Kuki, who was laying back now. He laid down on his stomach, on her.

He descended towards her face, his own relaxed suddenly.

What was he doing? He wasn't going to kiss her, was he?

Wally knew he wasn't going to kiss her.

The tip of his nose was half a centimeter away from Kuki's, damp shirt pressing against the dry one she was wearing as he moved down.

He paused there, not knowing what he was going to do. His lower intestine was twisting around inside of him, he felt hot under the skin.

It was possible he moved down a tenth of a half of a centimeter. The very rounding of their lips shared the same tenth of a half of that centimeter, and because he was unsteady above her, accidentally jerked down (which in this case was a fifth of a tenth of the same centimeter's gap they were in) and their lips touched to the slightest degree.

Wally was too scared to go any further, despite how much he desired what he was thinking about before.

So they just lay there, him on top of her, eyes opened slightly wider than the normal diameter, his body pressing against her, his heart pounding wildly, uncontrollably against her.

Wally's skin was hot, too hot, and at the moment it seemed there was only one way to cool off…

He still didn't move, didn't budge, with all his might tried not to move down any further.

Wally could never say he was completely sure Kuki liked him back. Of course, she had plenty of boyfriends ever since grade school. But despite the most passionate of kisses he walked in on them having, all of her relationships ended for some reason. In fact, it was spring now, and in the past year, he could guess she has had over 7 different boyfriends he could name automatically from hearing her obsess over for months at a time. He definitely didn't want to be another boy in her collection.

That is why Wally didn't move.

But then Kuki did for him.

Her hands, which had been pinned at her sides, for she was frozen with shock, crept up above his arms, and he actually did shiver and squeezed his eyes shut when she ran her fingers through his clammy, shaggy golden locks. As he was shivering, he accidentally pressed his lips into hers and it was official.

He kissed her. They were kissing. Right at the very moment.

Wally ran his hands up her arms and clenched her hair and they pressed their mouths together mercilessly, Kuki running her fingers all through his hair, him stroking her raven locks, then her arms.

At one point, they had to break away to breathe. His eyelids lifted reluctantly to see her. Kuki's eyelids drooped halfway down her eyes, as she heaved her chest up and down...

Wally had to have more… he craved it. Her lips were slightly parted and he swooped down and pressed his lips to hers and she did the thing to his hair again and he shuddered excitedly.

He pivoted his head, clenched her hair some more, pressed and pressed and turned and turned and his senses were amplified by an amazing sexual force he never got from any other girl he ever kissed before..

They exhaled against each other's faces, kissed, sucked, tousled each other's hair wildly, but in some natural rhythm.

How long did they kiss that way for?

They were deaf and blind to anything else going on in the gym.

At one point, Kuki opened her mouth and pressed the back of his head and he slipped his tongue inside.

Now they rolled their heads around and around because they were making out, and slowly he slid one hand up and down her side.

She shuddered. He made her shudder. It was some kind of accomplishment.

Kuki pulled up away from his lips, and he dropped his head to her neck, but needed to breathe and rested his head on her chest, as it leveled up and down rapidly.

After a few seconds, she grasped his jaw and shifted to her side and now held her arm above her head and rested on it and they stared at each other sideways.

She pulled his face to hers, but he abruptly propped himself up on his elbow.

Kuki didn't know what he was doing, as he interrupted the most amazingly electrifying contact she had ever felt, and hopped from the bleachers.

Yet, she understood as he jerked his head towards the janitor's closet, and she practically leaped from the bleachers herself, grabbed his hand, and they dashed into the room.

Wally shut the door, locked it and put a chair up to the handle, then tugged a cord and it was instantly dark, besides the crack of white light creeping under the door.

All you could hear from outside the noise was soft giggling, and the suction their lips made when they pulled away to breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

As I said, Flirtations is an assortment of Wally/Kuki one-shots as well as short stories.

None of them really have a title.

So. Yeah.

Enjoy.

Xxx

"D'ya need some 'elp with that?"

He had been studying her for a few moments before actually asking anything, leaning back all cool-like on the row of lockers parallel to the one hers was in. She was jiggling the tab of her locker, which she had been having trouble with ever since September.

His birthday passed in the summer, months ago, and he hadn't seen her since, because she was going to be 13 in two weeks.

Which meant Kuki was 12 while Wally was 13.

And Wally was, in fact, knowledgeable of Kuki Sanban besides how pretty she was. In fact, he remembered all about her, as she had been best friends with him when they were in the Kids Next Door.

How did he remember?

Well, that's another story.

Kuki paused, as the deserted hallway froze, and look over her shoulder hesitantly.

"Uhhh…" she voiced, scanning Wally up and down. They had both gotten bigger, but still he remained at least two inches shorter than her, as well as keeping the twiggy arms with golf-ball sized muscles. His face was still round like a kid's, yet there were some differences to Wallabee Beatles' appearance. The golden blonde locks which used to be fashioned in a neat bowl cut down to his ears was now shaggy and feathery, pieces covering his ears, bangs poking him in the eyes. Instead of an orange hoodie, he now dawned an orange sports jersey with the number '04' printed on the chest, as well as baggy faded jeans and white Nikes.

Not to mention, his voice often broke as though it was hoarse and he walked around like he was the king of the world.

She adored him, and was very sad he couldn't remember her. Although, that wasn't true, but Kuki couldn't know Wally still had his memories. It was one of The Rules.

Of course, she was ecstatic they were making some kind of contact for once.

"Sure." Kuki answered, stepping away from the locker.

"Alroight, check this out," said Wally in his Australian accent. He slipped out of the black sling bag on his shoulders and tossed it across the hall to the ground, as Kuki folded her arms.

Wally stepped towards the locker, then suddenly halted.

He nimbly lifted a foot and powerfully the sole of his white Nike connected with the locker's surface.

Slowly, the locker creaked open.

"Heh heh… thanks," Kuki giggled, glossy lips curving into a smile. "I'll have to remember that one."

"No problem, gerly," said Wally, as he tilted his head and swung his hair out of his eyes.

She giggled again.

Wally leaned on the lockers beside hers and watched her take out whatever possessions she needed.

It was true that Wally had a small crush on her when they were children. Kuki Sanban had always been cute, but now she was kind of different. Taller. Had boobs. Curves. Well somewhat, as she was only 12. It was interesting to see, in Wally's opinion.

She also had a sense of fashion. For example, today she wore a denim skirt with some frays and all in it, a green Hollister shirt, all white Adidas, and a necklace with little white shells stacked on it, nails painted pink.

As she was fished around in her locker, Wally caught a glimpse of a familiar article of clothing, which he was surprised to see.

It was his old orange hoodie. So _that's_ where it was.

The entire scenario where he gave it to her was played back in his mind.

Sector V were simply walking back from some mission at suppertime, and it was chilly.

So Numbuh Three was over there, and warm as her little heart was beneath her big ole' oversized green sweater, she still shivered, as she did easily get cold. Wally knew being cold was something she hated, as there was this entire issue with in her house over the thermostat.

Wally didn't want Kuki to be uncomfortable, and he didn't care much about body heat, and they were trailing side by side a little bit behind the others.

Therefore, Wally put on a scowl and muttered something under his breath, yanked his very own orange hoodie over his head, rolled it into a ball, and thrust it into her torso.

After a moment of hesitation, she pulled the hoodie over her head and watched Wally walk speedily ahead of her, white under tee flapping in the brisk wind.

Ever since that moment when they were almost twelve, Kuki kept the hoodie.

Wally jerked up in surprise. "Whoa, yew still—" And froze there.

Kuki looked at him, and they stared awkwardly for a while into each other's eyes.

"What? I still what?" she asked eagerly.

"Yew still like those dorky Rainbow Monkeys?" he covered swiftly.

"Huh?" Kuki glanced at the binder she held in her hands, and the purple rainbow monkey sticker occupying the bottom left corner. "Uh, yeah? They're okay. My little sister likes to 'decorate' my stuff for me," replied Kuki calmly. She didn't even seem to be lying, yet she definitely looked crushed over something.

Wally knew it was because he lead her on into thinking he remembered.

Which he did.

"So, where are yah headin'?" asked Wally, eagerly.

"After school."

"Oh, cool! Oi have aftah school too! Oi play soccah," informed Wally.

"Cool."

"What do yew have fo' aftah school?"

"Cheerleading," said Kuki. She was trying not to speak much, which was the complete opposite thing she had been only dreaming of doing for the past few months.

"Uh, hey, how about Oi walk yah there?"

"Oh, it's okay, I'm kinda in a hurry," she insisted, though her heart was simply falling into her stomach sadly.

"We can run!"

Kuki slipped her Adidas sling bag over her shoulders.

"Sorry!" she called, and began walked, as Wally's mouth fell open slightly.

"Uh, wait, wait!"

Kuki paused, and then turned around to face him.

"Can Oi get yeh name?" he asked. Now, his voice was very convincing; he really sounded like he meant wanting to know, as both emerald eyes held sincerity and want for something.

Wally wanted to know: would she tell him? Could she tell between him faking and him being real? It was against the KND rules to even associate with a decommissioned operative, as well as giving out any information to them, for it was unknown who were spies or not.

Kuki wanted to know: did Wally remember? Or were they really just meant to be best friends forever, the way they promised? If Wally did remember, he must be a spy. Yet if he was just drawn to her guided by fate, then… that gave her hope.

She smiled mischievously. "Maybe," she said, then spun back around and continued down the hall.

Although, Kuki wasn't too far away to hear Wally mutter,

"Cruddy girl, nevah would break one of the rules…"


	5. Chapter 5

Kuki Sanban had seen a boy shirtless before.

She had been to the beach, she had been to the public pool.

In fact, she never really even paid any attention to a shirtless boy over a clothed one before she turned thirteen.

Okay, well, it was true that Wallabee Beatles and his almost shoulder-length, silky, shimmering blonde locks and pine green eyes was a very, very, VERY handsome young man. Especially in Miss Sanban's (secret) opinion. Oh and his Australian accent was… pretty adorable. And perfect.

When they were younger, Kuki didn't think this way about him. But, a few months after she turned thirteen, she really could not keep her mind off of him, it was like an all of a sudden type thing.

Especially after he came back from Australia after his two month visit last summer, which is when he had a growth spurt and began growing out his hair. He looked so much different; but still the same.

The instant Kuki saw him, her heart stopped. And she wasn't breathing. He took her breath away, just the sight of him.

And that afternoon, her hormones had simply been pushed to the limit.

The entire sector V became TND operatives instead of being decommissioned, and instead of tree houses like the KND, the TND had underground bases accessed by pushing a secret button located in a different spot for every base at the closest convenience store.

The TND underground bases were designed in the shape of an arachnid. There was a center room, where Nigel Uno would announce their latest missions and they would gather to receive transmissions, etc. That center room was called the lobby. Around the perimeter walls of the lobby, there are eight doors, five of them leading to the operatives rooms, one of them leading to the training equipment room and the technology room for Hoagie Gilligan to work on his vehicles and make his weapon designs reality, one of them leading to a hallway of five personal showers for everyone, and one of them leading to a chamber of five escape pods.

So Kuki was relaxing in her room, feeling very irrated at the world in general (she was in a certain condition…), snacking on Oreos and peanut butter, watching High School Musical and Uptown Girls and an episode of Charm School on MTV.

Then all of a sudden, this booming, ear piercing guitar music starts shaking her room out of no where.

Wally seemed to be blasting his stereo, as usual. He seemed to be listening to some guitar solo type thing.

At once, Kuki was infuriated. First of all, he started blasting it out of no where, which caused her to hop up about three feet into the air (not literally), second of all, she was already irrated. For said reason.

She stomped her little aerie boyfriend-boxer, laced-tank-clad-self into the lobby, all the way down the hallway that lead to his room, and burst right on in.

"WALLY!" She screeched before even absorbing the scene before her.

Kuki stared for a moment, then her violet eyes grew wide.

Wallabee Beatles. Shirtless. Almost-six pack. Electric guitar. Bandana. Sweating.

She didn't even need to think in a full sentence, all those words beside each other silenced her enough.

He was on his knees in the middle of the room, front facing her, biting his lip, obviously pursuing some technical maneuver on his guitar. He paused in his place.

Instead of the old boxing ring Wally had in his bedroom when he was in the KND, Wally had a few mattresses pushed near the wall with a blanket or two and a bunch of pillows as his bed, then a wall of amplifiers for his stereo across from his bed, and a 42 inch monitor LCD screen television on the wall above the amps.

Wally's lips parted. "Whot?" He asked innocently.

"Ohh…" Kuki said breathlessly, her head tilting to the side slightly, hand still trailing down the doorframe. Her eyes were jumping from every part of him. All of a sudden, she wasn't so angry anymore.

"Ohh," she breathed again. Then she jumped a little, startled, like she was waking up from something, and said in a completely different tone, "Oh, oh, nothing."

Wally began smirking.

Defensively, her attitude kicked in. "And what are you smiling at? What do you think you are, some hardcore little scenester boy? Take the bandana off Wally," here she scoffed, "Ugh, sometimes you are such an idiot…"

And she turned to leave the room, when he muttered to himself. "Ooooh Wally yew are so sexy with yo'r guh-tar and yeh're shirtlessness that Oi'm almost jealousss tee heeeeee."

Only, Kuki accidentally heard that and retorted, "WALLY, SHUT UP, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY GOOD LOOKING PERSON IN THIS… ummm…UNDERGROUND BASE."

"Yeah, Hoagie's pretty sexy too." Wally said calmly, as he continued to strum his guitar, loudly.

Kuki returned at his door way, and opened her mouth to say something.

But, he began strumming more powerfully and produced an even louder melody.

Despite she was yelling at him, inaudibly beneath the sound he was producing, he saw her eyes flickering from his face to his bare torso. Which is most of the reason they were both getting so red in the face; not even so much because of the strength it took for her to yell and him to play the electric guitar.

Kuki kept yelling about how he was so conceited (which he wasn't) yet adding that he did have a right to be but still—and he didn't hear a word of it.

Eventually she got so angry that she actually stomped towards him, and began swatting at him, but he nimbly avoided her while springing into the air and performing expert 360s and 180s as if he were onstage.

It gave Kuki reminiscent of their childhood days, playing tag and such. That's when he had a bowl cut and wore an orange hoodie all the time. And not a gorgeous stomach and chest. Or face. Or head of hair. Or butt.

And again, she was suddenly relaxed and not even angry. She began giggling, chasing the most handsome boy she knew around his room, and just after he landed another spin in the air yards away from her, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his stomach from beside him.

Unexpectedly, Wally lost balance and his guitar dropped all the way to the ground with a loud clang and thud that rang out through the amplifier, along with himself and Kuki over him, her arms still wrapped around him.

Kuki stop giggling after a moment and saw the serene yet profound expression on his face. And she calmed down as well.

She looked into his eyes for a moment, then just began descending her head towards his automatically. The girl couldn't help herself.

Their lips brushed, and Kuki almost jumped because of the riveting sensation that went through her at the instant.

Abruptly, a siren began wailing loudly, and Kuki lifted her head all the way up, then sprung to her feet and sped to the lobby without even glancing back at the dejected boy laying on the floor.


End file.
